


baby you're so classic.

by smokeynights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band text fic, bc i'm me and it's expected, i have a problem ok, it's a follow up to the last one, lots of swearing, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where everyone makes unnecessary jokes all the time, michael chokes and calum's nudes are still brought up. basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you're so classic.

**michael:** so lukey

**michael:** did you run off with any penguins

**luke:** fuck off

**ashton:** you guys swear too much

**michael:** but it was a srs question!!!

**michael:** shut the fuck up ashley

**calum:** u ok mikey

**ashton:** oh look, boyfriend calum to the rescue

**luke:** how come you never rescue me when mike is being mean to me ashy :(((

**ashton:** michael is not a force to be reckoned with, sweetie

**calum:** “”“sweetie”“” im gonna throw up k

**luke:** stfu

**luke:** go suck mikey’s duck

**michael:** duck

**calum:** “duck”

**ashton:** gOOSE!!

**luke:** yOU BASTARDS YOU KNWO WHAT I MEANT

**luke:** i fucking hate this band

**michael:** who the fUcK even is 5sos?!?!???¿ bunch of pricks!!!!!

**calum:** agreed

**ashton:** why did no one laugh at my fucking fantastic joke

**michael:** bc it’s an insult to the jokes of the world

**ashton:** r00d

**luke:** omg please tell me you didn’t just r00d him

**calum:** he did oh wow

**calum:** next he’s gonna be saying shit like d00d and asking for n00dz

**ashton:** something cal seems to be quite familiar with if that snapchat video was anything to go by

**michael:** …………

**luke:** ………

**calum:** i

**michael:** fUCK IM SO PROUD LOL WELL DONE

**calum:** michael!!!! :// worst boyfriend ever wtf

**michael:** you love meeeeeeeee

**ashton:** bYOFRUENDS?!?!?!?!??

**calum:** ...surprise??

**luke:** mike r u ok you sound like you’re choking

**ashton:** did he just hit the floor

**calum:** yep

**luke:** should we do something or?

**ashton:** nah

**calum:** nah

**luke:** wanna get pizza??

**calum:** OBVIOUSLY

**ashton:** SEE YA MIKE

**michael:** omg

**michael:** you actually went to get pizza without me

**michael:** dickheads

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is


End file.
